fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darkest Skies
Plot Revoir, arrives at his new hometown to meet his sister after many years of not seeing her, when he arrives he finds out she died, he vows to find the killer, who he thinks was the family she was working for during the time, he then decides to move in with the family with a new personality and confidence, a victim of the "wolves", his sister suffered, he becomes a "wolf" himself to seek revenge within the "den of wolves" that are the Genevieves and the "darkest of skies" as are the situations and obstacles. Main Characters Revoir Mantabelo/Leopold Montgomery "Leo" - Kind and wise, was in pain to the fact his sister died, from that point on, he becomes a cold hearted person wanting revenge, by destroying the family. Villain Protagonist Lea Welno/Zandra Betancourt - Friend of Revoir, cares for him like a brother, helps Revoir with as much as she could/Acts as the cousin of Leopold, in order to help him get his revenge. Co-Protagonist Mirror De Genevieve - Madam of the Mansion of Anastasia(House Of Anastasia), mother of Madeline, Lawrence, Olivia and Quentin, she is vain and cruel. Antagonist Madeline Genevieve - She is cruel and manipulative, she sets her eyes on Revoir and does anything to keep him in the palm of her hands as well as his friends. Antagonist/Main Villain Lawrence Genevieve - He is arrogant and cruel, helps his mother with her plans and tries to control Revoir. Co-Antagonist Olivia Genevieve - Sister of Madeline, Lawrence and Quentin and friend of Sally, she has a good heart and wishes that justice is served to the death of Sally, but is unknown to the true intentions of her family members. Quentin Genevieve - Brother of Madeline, Lawrence and Olivia and friend of Sally, kind and honest, wishes that Sally's death is not left unpaid for, but is unknown to the true intentions of his family members. Victoria Chandler - Loyal servant of the Genevieve's, understanding and cooperative, unknown to the conducts that are committed within the family. Chapters *Darkest Skies/Chapter 1 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 2 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 3 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 4 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 5 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 6 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 7 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 8 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 9 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 10 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 11 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 12 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 13 (New Stage Begins) *Darkest Skies/Chapter 14 *Darkest Skies/Chapter 15 Polls There will be a total of 3 or 5 polls, about the darkest skies series. Current favorite villain so far... Mirror De Genevieve Madeline Genevieve Leopold Montgomery Most impacting event in Darkest skies... Death of Sally Death of Quentin and Olivia Death of Mirror Leopold's plan of joining the company Gallery File:House_Of_Anastasia_or_Mansion_Of_Anastasia.jpg|The House of the Genevieve's. aka House Of The Anastasia/Mansion of Anastasia. File:Company of The Genevieve's.jpg| Company, owned by the Genevieve's. Trivia *First story by Iceario to feature a Villain Protagonist. *The name of "Darkest Skies" has been changed numerous of times as it was originally to be called "Dark Intrusions" then "Darkest Shadows". *The final series to be produced by Iceario. *Length of each chapter will be longer then that of, previous works. *Final original work/production/series by Iceario making 3 total series that were originals, the others were, Trail Of Lies and Bells and Rails and is also projected to be the most successful of the 3. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Storylines Category:Series